


The Mystery of the Demon DNA

by Felinephoenix



Series: Parker Family Series [7]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 982 (MC2), Spider-Girl, Spider-Man (Comicverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon, Blood, Canonical Character Death, Dysfunctional Family, Family, Family Drama, Family Secrets, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Guilt, Non-Graphic Violence, Police, Regret, Science, Secret Identity, Uncle-Nephew Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-18
Updated: 2008-08-18
Packaged: 2017-10-29 17:06:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/322166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felinephoenix/pseuds/Felinephoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter hates that Darkdevil guy, but he can't resist the chance to check out his DNA.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Mystery of the Demon DNA

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for the Regret challenge at Marvel Drabbles. Also wound up being the only Peter and Reilly story in the series (and the third Uncle and Nephew/Niece story).

Peter slid a cup of weak coffee to his lab assistant, looking over Phil's shoulder to check out his work. He couldn't explain the disappointment he felt when he saw the results. "Nothing yet, huh?"

"Are you really surprised, Peter?" Phil pushed up his glasses, rubbing the bridge of his nose. "Whoever Darkdevil is, his DNA probably changed on some level when he was made into... whatever he is. Assuming his DNA was anywhere to be found in our records in the first place."

Peter took a long sip. Just enough to savor the awful taste, ugh. "He's instigated or been in a large number of gang fights in this city. I know you like the guy, Phil, but he's a _vigilante_. I just can't believe he hasn't spilt blood at some other crime scene."

Phil wiped his glasses, not looking at Peter. "I'm not telling you this because I'm trying to protect him. To be honest, I really don't understand what your deal is with the guy."

"He's sent seven men to the hospital this week. In my friend's name. In Daredevil's name. That's my deal."  
"Like Matt never did that."  
"Not like _this_. I'll tell you, I know it sounds crazy, but I can believe he's a demon of some kind. The way that guy fights..."  
"Which you haven't seen much of. Have you ever fought beside him, Peter? I'll admit he goes a little crazy when he's solo, but-"

Peter glared at him. He wasn't in the mood to hear excuses when it came to Darkdevil. Never had been. If he was honest with himself, he knew Phil had a point. Maybe he was a little too harsh on the guy. But - to abuse Matt's legacy the way he did! And then there were all those little things.

The cryptic remarks. The way he refused to give a straight answer. Must have picked it up from Kaine, Peter thought. Then there was the fact that he even hung around Kaine...

Peter's angry brooding was stopped by a hand on his shoulder. Phil smiled at him, weary. "I've got to go - Merry's having this supper, I think some of her interns are invited and if I don't go again, she'll- sorry, Pete."

Peter smiled. "It's all right, Phil. Go be with your wife. Annoy the interns for me."  
Phil gave him a pat on the shoulder. "You, too. Don't make May and MJ worry while you stay up all night trying to solve the mystery of The Demon DNA."

"I won't. Don't look at me like that, I mean it. You're probably right. Even if we found something out, we couldn't really go anywhere with it."  
"Yeah. G'night, Pete."  
"Night, Phil."

As soon as he heard the door close behind him, though, Peter slid into Phil's chair. Adjusted the microscope. Got ready to peer at the cells of a man he hated. It wasn't that he disagreed with Phil, really, and even he wasn't sure what he'd do if he found anything out - confront the guy and risk being outed as Spider-Man? No. Not now, not with May on the weblines.

"But if I can figure it out," Peter muttered to himself. "I have to know."

And so he looked. And saw the last thing he expected to see.

"No. No, this-" His nervous laugh echoed through the empty lab. "This is a trick of the light."

But he knew it wasn't. Knew, now, the truth. The truth that - perhaps - he'd known all along. The real reason he kept waking up in a cold sweat, visions of demonic vigilantes ruining his family dancing through his head. "It's got to be a trick. I'm not seeing this. I'm _not_ seeing this."

It was his brother's DNA.

 _He was his brother's son._

"Ben," he whispered. "I'm so sorry."


End file.
